


Water

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Hot baths were one of the perks of traveling with Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: February Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: water.

Geralt looked from Jaskier – sleeping propped against the end of the pathetic excuse for a bed – to the steaming tub of water that dominated the small room.

There was absolutely no way the water should still be hot.

Geralt had returned to the inn much later than expected, and everyone was already abed and likely had been for hours. It was unlikely the innkeeper would have been willing to risk waking his other customers to prepare a bath so late, and there was no possibility that Jaskier had coin enough to convince the man otherwise.

The water had to have been standing for hours now. It should have been stone cold. Instead, it steamed into the cool air, promising to warm him up after hours of tracking a chort through an early spring rainstorm.

But it was hardly a surprise at this point. His baths were always just the right temperature when he traveled with Jaskier. It was one of the many odd things about the bard he had noticed over the years. Perhaps, one day Jaskier would feel comfortable enough to talk about it.

He certainly didn’t have any issues talking about everything else that popped into his head.

Geralt groaned as he eased himself into the water. It stung the few wounds he had, but he could feel his muscles already relaxing.

“How’d the hunt go?” Geralt glanced over at him. Jaskier hadn’t moved, not even to open his eyes.

“Chort’s dead,” Geralt grunted. “Armor’s going to take forever to fucking clean.”

“Did the alderman try to stiff you?” Jaskier asked and finally looked at Geralt. His eyes were bleary and unfocused. It made him look even younger than usual.

“Hmm, guess we’ll find out in the morning,” Geralt leaned back, letting the heat work its magic.

“Good plan,” Jaskier pushed himself up and stumbled over to the tub. He slumped down and trailed one hand in the water. Geralt thought it might have gotten slightly warmer. “People tend to be annoyed when pulled out of bed; he might short you out of spite. Hopefully, he’ll be the type to not be his best in the morning, and it won’t even occur to him.”

Geralt grunted in agreement and considered just sleeping in the bath. Jaskier could probably keep it warm.


End file.
